Mermaid
by kelpiie
Summary: Two years ago, Ikuto saw a mermaid at Fukumi Beach. When Utau invites him back to the beach, will he find the mermaid again? What kind of trouble will she lead him into? x3 Amuto!
1. Meeting

**Me: People seem to have lost interest in Butterfly. I'm pretty depressed. So I'll be working on this Amuto story, but at the same time making Butterfly… if I get a lot of reviews. So thanks. I mean, what's the sense of progressing in the story if no one likes it? o.0 **

**Amu: -yawn- So what's this one about?  
Ikuto: }  
Amu: …Shoot -.- I hate you Zuzu-chan x.x **

**Me: Yeah, well x.x I don't own Shugo Chara. Thanks. Again. –goes off to sulk about Butterfly-**

MERMAID

Chapter One

**Two Years After the Sighting. Ikuto's POV.**

Every day, I still think about that mermaid. She was beautiful! Then my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered it.

"_Ah, Ikuto-san. It's Utau!! I just want to tell you that this weekend we will be going to Fukumi Beach, remember where we went two years ago?" _my sister inquired. She sounded like my _mother. _

My eyes widened. That's where I met the mermaid! I had to go.

"Yes, I'll be there." I hung up, sounding uninterested. But I was excited. Would that beautiful girl still recognize me?

**Saturday, Noon-ish. Ikuto has arrived at the beach, keeping his eye out cautiously.**

I saw Utau with her purple polka-dotted bikini tossing a beachball to her friend Yuko.

"Ah, Ikuto!!" Utau exclaimed happily. She ran out of the water and almost hugged me.

"Get off, you're wet." I walked away from her. She stomped her feet back to the water.

"Wwaaaaahhhh, Ikuto, I want to swim ~nya!" Yoru, my chara, said.

"Then go swim," I ordered. Yoru grinned and went to dive into the water. He is definitely a strange cat, don't cats hate water? Well, anyway. Time to get searching.

I went to the rocks where I saw the mermaid. The waves crashed in front of me. Moss blanketed the rocks like they wanted to keep them warm. I paced around, not seeing anything. I shot my head to the left. Did I just see some pink? No, no… it's just my imagination, I'm probably getting my hopes up too much.

But I saw it again. This time a green tail, too. This was too easy! It came right to me… Now I had to make sure.

I slipped my shirt off, leaving only my board shorts, and dived in. Something swished around me.

Poking my head up, I looked down. It was definitely her. She was inspecting my feet. (xD)

I swam down again. She was startled and started to speed away, but I yelled, "Wait!" in the water. I don't know how it got through to her, but she came back and poked out her lower lip – she was irritated.

"I saw you two years a—" I had to get air. "Stay here," I said with my last breath, and swam up. Obediently, she stayed at the bottom. But she came up, too.

" I can breathe here, you know," she said, still pouting. "I…I think I remember you." She quirked a brow questioningly.

"I remember you for sure… But you left when I blinked." I sighed and frowned. She frowned, too.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared – I thought you were a fisher." She lowered her head. Then it shot up. "Shoot!" she exclaimed, and looked around frantically.

"What?" I asked.

"My father! He doesn't know where I am. He's mad right now… I have to go!" she said, a longing expression plastered across her face.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, panicky.

"For sure!" she stuck out her tongue with a thumbs up, and dived down.

"Bye…" I said, then went out of the water. I _found _her, I thought. This weekend is going to be fun.

**(Ch 1 End.)**

**Me: How'd you like it? REVIEW or I'll delete the story please :3**

**Amu: Geez, you're so… demanding, just like in the other story. **

**Me: Well, I don't want haters screaming that this is a bad story ,so I need to find out if they like it! ._. **

**Ikuto: Review, this story is gonna have Amuto up the yin-yang! :D**

**Me: o.0 **

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	2. Hello Again

**Me: Yay! I got enough reviews to update. I'm not allowed to be on the computer right now, so shhh. xD **

**Ikuto: Hmm… seven minus four… AMU! I GOT IT!  
Amu: -beam- Really? I don't have to stay up the whole night again? (for the eighth time, may I add.)**

**Ikuto: Nope! Its… FORTY NINE!**

**Amu: … Yayyyy… you got it correct. Now can I go to sleep? X.x**

**Me: -snort-**

**Yoru: Zuzu-chan does not own Shugo Chara ~nya!!**

Chapter 2

Hello Again

I flew off of my bed when my alarm clock rang. I was already dressed in my swimming clothes.

Running out of the room too quietly for Utau and her friend to hear, I sped down the beach. Why am I so eager to see her? I approached the mossy rocks, and there she was. Her arms were hoisted up on the rocks, and her head was leaned against her arm.

But I noticed something different. Her tail was red this time, instead of the soft, pale pink. She seemed to have some red flecks around her orbs, too.

"Gah!" she grumbled. Then she noticed me. "Oh, hey!" she grinned. Her tail turned to a lighter red.

"What's with your tail and eyes?" I asked.

"They change with my mood. Red is for angry, pink is my usual color, blue is carefree, green is happy, etcetera." She smiled again, which made me have a trace of pink on my cheeks.

"What are you blushing about?" she asked, giggling. My blush faded as I turned away.

"Nothing. So what are you mad about?"

She stopped grinning. "Father." She sighed. Hoisting herself on the rocks so she was sitting, she motioned me to come by her. I obeyed.

"My father wants me to marry some flounder." She rolled her eyes.

"A… flounder? Is that how m-" she started to giggle.

"No, silly! It's just a saying. I mean, he's stupid. He's the richest mermai-uh, man - in the ocean. He's so snobby and he only wants to marry me to become King. I'm trying to tell my Father that, but he won't listen! I mean, honestly! Was he forced to marry Mother?!" her tail turned a scarlet and her eyes had more red in them.

"Wow" was all I could say. She was hiding this, and was acting happy all the time, even though I've only known her for a day. I just realized we didn't exchange names.

"I'm Ikuto, by the way." She glanced at me.

"Uh… Amu." She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Amu. Pretty name," I commented. I didn't want this to be short talk.

"NO!" she suddenly screamed into a shell. She threw it far out into the ocean. I looked at her, bewildered.

She glanced at me. When she saw my expression, she huffed.

"_That_ was my father. He said if I don't get a love in a week, I'll have to marry that stupid BLOWFISH!"

"So now it's a blowfish?" I asked, smirking. That made her smile a bit. I was jealous, though. I think I kind of like her, and now she has to find a merman to marry.

"You." She said evilly.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Me?"

"You!" she said, laughing. "I can pretend to love you – and I won't have to marry that snob!" she said happily. My heart shattered. _Pretend? _But it would be fun. I nod.

"Sounds good." I say in my carefree attitude. She had an evil expression on her face to match her voice.

"Muaha." She twiddled her fingers, and I shot in the water. I couldn't feel my legs.

"Hey! Is this some kind of joke?!" I yelled. Surprisingly, my voice was clear underwater.

I looked down at my legs to see if they were okay.

…

…

…

…

HOLY SNICKERDOODLE. It's a friggin tail! I heard another evil laugh.

"Mu-ah-ha!" it came again again. My dark blue tail swayed. I felt power!

"_This _is what I call fun," she smirked, and took my hand, diving down into the water.

**Me: MUAHA! CLIFFY. I know, it sounds like the Little Mermaid. But it won't be! At least I'll try not to. And I haven't seen Mermaid Melody, so Reviewers who think it seems like that, I don't know what the heck you're talking about -^^- So thanks! AND I NEED FIVE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE.**

**Amu: No comment x.x**

**Ikuto: Pwnful. I'm a mermaid. **

**Amu: A mer**_**man.**_

**Ikuto: -stomps- MERMAID! –pout-**


	3. Exploring Ama Queous

**Me: Third chapter. I know, I know – this is a fast moving story. BUT IT'S FAST, it happens in a week. xD So thereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Amu: She's on a hot-pocket high. Please excuse her. **

**Ikuto: I'm so kiddy-ish in this storryyyy**

**Me: too bad x3**

**Yoru: She doesn't own Shugo Chara ~nya! When do I come in?! **

Chapter 3

Exploring Ama Queous

_First Day_

After dragging me down for some while, she came to a stop. I wasn't looking down – I was looking at her for the whole time. My tail swished as I adjusted myself to get a view – a city… that was underwater. I saw mermaids with purple, yellow, even silver tails swimming around.

She pointed to a huge tower.

"That's my home," she said, smiling.

"Woah." I remarked, not sounding too enthusiastic.

She eyed me. "Let's explore before we talk to my father," she said, then took my hand again to drag me even farther down into the water.

"So this is Ama Queous. "Ama" means Water in Cherokee."

"Why Cherokee?" I asked.

"Mermaids originate from them. I don't exactly know how, though. And Queous sounds like Aqueous, so…" she giggled. "Aren't we clever?" (**A/N I just made the Cherokee thing up. PLEASE DON'T be offended if you are Cherokee. And mermaids DO NOT ORIGINATE from Cherokees, I think. I don't know. So there. X3**)

"I guess so," I answered, but I was very interested.

"Okay, here is Shellis, the food store. There's a restaurant in the back." She swam on, me following. "This is the zoo," she said, smiling. "It's one of my favorite places." She took my hand for the millionth time and led me in the zoo. There were killer whales, dolphins, and all sorts of marine animals – even very endangered ones.

"Amu-chaaaaan!" a voice called. I glanced behind me. "I knew you'd be here!"

"Ooii, Amu-chan! Finally found someone?" the hyper girl asked. Her hair was in pigtails with a red ribbon typing them into place. Her golden-brown eyes were lively with… well, life, and her tail matched her ribbons to be a red. Her top was two red shells attached by a pink orchid in the middle.

"Mou, Yaya. I'm just pretending so I don't have to marry Tadase." Amu twitched her eye. And then she lit up again, saying,

"Oh, right! Ikuto, this is Yaya. She's my best friend. And _yes, _she's my age. Yaya, this is Ikuto. He's helping me."

I held out a hand to her. Yaya stared at it.

"Um… nice fingers you have there…?" she started to giggle. My eyes shifted side to side. Did I do something wrong?  
"Psst… Ikuto, we don't do handshakes here. We slap tails!" she laughed.

Cautiously, afraid that Yaya was going to kill my tail with her hyper energy, I glided my tail to hers.

"…Oh geez Amu. You didn't do it… did you?!" the so-called Yaya exclaimed to Amu. Amu looked away, having an ashamed expression on her face.

Yaya looked at her with her lower lip poked out. Her eyebrows were adjusted to a hard "v".

"FINE, fine! I did it. Okay? But it's only temporary!" Amu's tail was a deep red now. _Annoyed, _I thought.

"What?" I asked Amu.

"I wasn't supposed to turn a human into a mermai-er-man. I don't know how dumb Yaya found out though." She smirked, "So basically, you're illegal."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, drawing attention from the mermaids around us.

"Calm down, I'm a _princess_," Amu said, giggling.

"Whatever…" I said. "Let's meet your father."

"MOUU! YAYA WANTS TO COME TOOOOO!" the girl yelled. Amu rolled her eyes, sighed, then reluctantly motioned for Yaya to follow.

"YAAAY!" she exclaimed.

On the way to Amu's home, I heard "Oohhh's" and "Aaah!" and "OH MY STARFISH HE'S HAWT!"'s from mermaids. I rolled my eyes. This is exactly what happened at my school.

Yep. This sure was going to be fun.

**Me: Bwaha. EEEEBBEEEEL. Kind of a cliffy.**

**Ikuto: I'm illegal…**

**Me: Muaha. **

**Review Please :] **


	4. Meeting Amu's Father

**Me: -yawn- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have to read this uninteresting book. X.x**

**Ikuto: The cat licked its… its… thaw?**

**Amu: PAW, you idiot, PAW!!**

**Ikuto: But I thought "p" makes a "thhh" sound!! That's what you told me!  
**_**Flashback**_

_**It's 4:30 in the morning, neither of them have gotten sleep.**_

"_**It's paw, right? It says paw!" says Ikuto.**_

_**Amu has dark purple bags under her eyes. "The sentence reads ttttttttttthhhhh…" she began the sentence, but fell over, sleeping soundly.**_

**Me: … Ok then. (I fail at being funny. Cut me some slack xD)**

**Amu: Moron x.x **

Chapter 4 (I think o.0)

Meeting Amu's Father :O

_Still the first day xD_

"Miss Amu. May I server you in any way?" a butler came to us as soon as we entered the palace. It was adorned with gold, and wherever there wasn't gold was pure white marble. I was surprised it didn't have moss all over it.

"YAYA WANTS CRABCAKES!" the childish girl exclaimed.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Two crabcakes. Anything for you, Ikuto?"

I shook my head. I looked around more.

There was a marble table with a gold vase in the corner holding colorful coral. It was placed near a portrait of Amu. She was wearing a crown made of pearls. She had an elegant smile, her golden eyes twinkling in what seemed to be a coral reef. (Use your imagination ;])  
"Well, c'mon, Ikuto," she beckoned me up the stairs. Why did they need stairs? Well, anyway.

We swam up the stairwell. The railing was golden with detailed designs. The stairs were, coincidentally, marble.

After some swimming, we came to a golden door. Sculptures were placed on each side.

"Father." Said Amu. Her tail was now golden, matching the palace. But her eyes had hints of silver.

"Come in" came her answer. The voice boomed through the palace. It almost began to shake, but a blue light emanated from Amu's hand and it settled.

"This is Ikuto. My boyfriend," she told what seemed to be a dark corner. I smirked, winding my arm around her. She didn't dare to wrench free for her father would know it was a fake.

Then a large, muscular shape slowly found it's way out of the shadows. Then, there stood – I mean-floated- a very meaty man with large abs, a muscular tail, and a puffy white beard. It swayed in the water. On the merman's head was a gold crown, which somehow brang out his piercing blue eyes.

"Booooooyyyyffrrieeendd?" the voice boomed again. I jumped back a little, but Amu and Yaya stood still.

"Yes. His name is Ikuto, like I said." The merman's eyes scanned me over and over, as if to see I was "Amu Material". I shifted my eyes to Amu, then to the merman, then to Yaya, then to Amu again. She threw me a reassuring glance

"Prove it," the merman ordered.

Amu widened her eyes. "B-But!!" her tail turned purple, along with her once-golden eyes.

_Uh-oh. _I thought.

"Kiss him."

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes. My mouth went strangely dry, which was awkward because we were sublimed in water. But I _wanted _to. Strange. I never felt this way towards any girl in school.

The merman gave us both a look. Yaya had a disgusted look on her face.

Amu sighed, large bubbles flowing from her mouth. She swam to me, pecked me on the lips, and held my hand. Even that made me blush, so I turned away, pretending to look around in the room.

"Some couple you are," the fish-slash-human grunted. But he waved his hand dismissively.

Once we made it out of the palace, Yaya munching her crab cakes happily, me looking down, and Amu doing the same.

"Yaya better go. Tsubasa wants some, too!" she swam away, us not even getting a chance to say bye.

Suddenly, Amu hugged me.

"Amu?" I asked her.

"Just… let it stay like this, for a little while," she said. I saw her crimson red cheeks with her eyes shut tight.

"Okay," I agreed, and hugged her back.

**Me: I can't do the whole kissing-tongue-playing mush. … xD**

**Ikuto: Awwwwwwwww! -.-**

**Amu: -blushes madly-**

**Me: REVIEW :D**


	5. Home

**Me: Hello everyone. :3 Amu, tranquilizers are in the cupboard. –evil grin-**

**Tadase: Why, hello!! **

**Me: What the snickerdoodles are you doing here?**

**Tadase: I have no idea! :D**

**Me: Why don't you get out? :DDD**

**Tadase: awww, you're too kind! –struts out-**

**Amu: Pssst, Zuzu, the tranquilizer worked on Ikuto! –smirk-**

**Me: Okay! Now, where's your pink kitchen dress…**

**Amu: Oh, and just to let you know… I'm not dressing him.**

**Me: … o.o**

Chapter 5

"Home"

_Almost Day Two xD_

Amu and I stood there like that, hugging each other. Then her arms released their grasp and she sighed.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she said quietly.

I smirked, she blushed. "No prob." Towers that seemed to be made of colorful coral loomed over us. She stopped at a blue one, gold appearing as splotches in contrast.

"Your home," she said proudly.

"Where'd you find it?"

"I've had it for years, and never used it. I don't go here much, anyway. I try to sneak out as much as possible." She eyed me. "Want me to show you inside?"

"Whatever…" She took my hand gingerly and we swam inside.

It was almost as grand as the palace.

Everything was a pale blue marble. (Does such a thing exist? xD) Gold drapes were covering the windows and doors. There was, in fact, stairs, that led probably to a bedroom.

She led me to the first room on the right. "This is your tail room. Your tail is your source of energy... It needs to re-program itself. Here, I'll show you how to do it." (A/N: I know it's weird, but xD)

She led me to a coral machine. It was dark blue with a gold lever on the side. Inside of the machine was… blackness. Then, as Amu's tail slowly entered the machine, purple lights flashed. They seemed to be scanning her tail, slowly and carefully. It ended with one bright flash.

Amu instantly didn't look really tired. Her tail was shiny, her scales glimmering even though it was almost night. Her hair seemed to shine, too, and her eyes were brighter.

"Woah." So _that _was what I felt when I was transformed into a merman. The power in my tail was my energy.

"So, if you're sleep-deprived, use this. And there's powders that you pour into a cone-" she directed me to a cupboard- "That can give you certain boosts."

I nodded.

"Alright, next room," she said, stretching before she swam out. The next room looked like a bathroom. Did mermaids go to the toilet? Well, there wasn't one. But there _was _a sink, mirror, and a cupboard with a wooden stick with bristles that seemed oh so soft. There was a brush and comb, made of coral and sea urchin.

"Morningroom," said the pink-haired girl.

I took the comb and ran it through my hair. The bristles seemed to tickle. I looked at it…

"WHAT THE HECK? IT'S MOVING!" I threw the comb, only to see it stop at a few inches.

I swam to the corner of the room. Amu stared at me, covered her mouth, but then released it, her hands now clenching her stomach. She was laughing, and somehow I saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"How is that funny?!" I said, angry.

"It's so funny when you freak out about nothing. The urchin does the coming _for _you, Smartie," she said, trying to fit it in before laughing again.

"It isn't _that _funny," I said, my eye twitching. _Ooh, she's getting payback for this. You just wait, Amu. _"Show me to my bedroom already," I ordered, a cold edge to my voice. Wiping the last tear from her eye, she finally calmed down.

"Alright," she said happily. We swam up the stairs. Entering the only room up there, my jaw almost sank to the ground.

A huuuuuuugee bed. It had gold bedposts and dark blue sheets. The floor was gold, and I had one window by the bed. It overlooked the whole city, including Amu's palace.

"You like it?" she asked eagerly.

I snorted. "Mm."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she waved her tail.

"C'ya." While lying in bed, I planned my revenge.

**Me: I found your dress! And look, I even got some shoes and a purse. –holds up fluffy pink dress and apron that says Kiss The Cook~****-**

**Amu: Muahahahhahahhahahaha!!!**

**Me: I'M NOT DRESSING HIM!!!!  
Amu: Why?  
Me: He's **_**your **_**boyfriend.**

**Amu: …Fine. X.x**

**Tadase: I'll help… -stare-**

**Me: …Scary…**

**Amu: Review while we sabotage Ikuto –evil laugh-**

Reviiiiieeeewww :DD


	6. Revenge or Depression?

**Me: I felt like writing up a chapter for some reason. First of all, I would like to thank UnderSeaFlower. So yeah. This chapter will be a cliffy, and I need quite the lot of reviews to continue. AND ALL I WANNA SAY IS:  
When something depressing happens in a story I'm really in to, I usually want to give up.**

**I know you guys might feel like this xD I'm not saying you're **_**into **_**my story, but yeah.**

**JUST REMEMBER.**

**It's Amuto. We need **_**some **_**disasters in a story to make it interesting, right?**

**Amu: FINISHED dressing Ikuto!**

**Me: Got the pictures?**

**Amu: -evil smirk- I sure do. Already on the internet. **

**Me: MUAHAHHAH!!!**

Author's POV or something, I don't know xD

Ikuto swayed his tail. "I feel drained," he said to himself as he floated downstairs to that so-called tail room.

Last night was hard. He couldn't think of any revenge! He checked the cupboards for the "powder" Amu mentioned.

There were around twenty containers of powders. In a box there was a straw-like thing that was supposed to be attached to a lid of the powder containers. Ikuto looked at the label.

"X-Tra Energy, Hair Shiner, Tail Gleamer…" then one label caught his eye.

"Straight thinker," he smirked. "Perfect." Woah, wait a second. Was he talking to himself the whole time?

"I'm such a weirdo," he muttered, then smacked himself in the head for doing it again.

Using the straw-like thing to pour the powder in, he slipped his tail like Amu did into the coral machine. After the purple lights flashed, he grinned evilly.

"I've thought it up."

HAH! I'm so evil. Meanwhile, in the Kingdom, Amu just woke up.

"Hmmph. Time to see that Ikuto," she said. As she thought about him, a very very tiny tingly feeling welled up in her stomach.

"Hm. Must be hungry," she mumbled. Wait, was _she _just talking to herself?!

Meanwhile, in America

"I'm hungry," says a man.

"Hmm… let's see…. Eggs, bacon, cheese, broccoli, enchiladas, that four-year-old steak…"

Then he shut his mouth.

"Was I just talking to myself?!" he yelled. "Oh geez…"

Sorry! XD I just had to do that. I'm kind of feeling hyper for some reason, please forgive me…

Okay, back to Amu. :3

"Farqua, I need a shellfish fondue…" she murmured into the solar speaker. It traveled down to the kitchen to a plump mermaid with a plump tail and a plump face.

"Right away, Miss," a croaky voice came. Even her voice sounded plump in some way.

The tingly feeling wasn't with her anymore, though she was starved. She shook her head. Her tail was pale, not shining at all even though the sun was beaming through the window.

"Ugh…" she groaned, not wanting to get out of her comfy bed. She swam to her mirror adorned with a gold frame.

"Well… time to get that fondue."

She crept out of her room to the dining table.

Back to Ikuto

"Hmmm… some good looking mermaids…" he spotted a mermaid with flowing silver hair and pale lavender eyes.

"Bingo," he smirked.

The girl turned around, like she was just wandering around waiting to be noticed. When she saw Ikuto, her eyes widened, but she continued to act normal – or at least, she _tried – _so that he would notice her.

"Hello." She almost flinched when she heard a lulling, husky voice behind her. Turning her head to see her visitor, she almost suffocated herself underwater.

"H-h-hello…" Ikuto grinned at her stuttering.

"Would you like to accompany me for a walk?"

_He sure doesn't look like a gentleman… _the girl thought, but she nodded. Her trust seemed to fall into this merperson's hands like it was a piece of sand.

He smirked, but he knew he was doing bad. _What if Amu's father catches me? _He thought to himself. Then, grinning, he shook his head.

_Naw._

Back to Amu…

"Amu-chan, you're going on a date with Tadase-kun today," Hinamori Midori told the pink-haired girl, who was poking at her fondue.

"Honestly, Amu, _chocolate _for breakfast?" Amu's dad grunted. That big, muscular man that Ikuto saw wasn't the real (I'll make up a name for the dad) Hinamori Ryouta. He used some magic just to scare the blue-haired merman, and unfortunately, he had no avail.

"WHAT? But dad, you saw Ikuto!!" Amu grit her teeth. Her little sister, Princess Ami, cheered Amu on.

"Go get Ikuto! Then Ami can have Tadasi-kun to herself!" she exclaimed. She always pronounced his name Tadasi, for no real reason.

Back to Ikuto

"So, what's your name?" he asked the silver-haired girl.

"Oyasu Ichira," she answered.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he said, trying to make a delightful smile.

_Why can I do it when I'm thinking about Amu but not with her…?_

Ichira giggled. "That's a cute grin you have."

_Oh no. Is she already into me? _He thought frantically. He couldn't just break her heart! He tried to shrug it off by leading her around the place.

They ended up at a restaurant. It was called "The Snappin' Clam" and it was kind of crowded.  
"Would you like to eat?" he asked her. She nodded. She hadn't eaten breakfast.

Just then, he caught sight of familiar pink hair… the only pink-haired mermaid in this city.

"Amu?!" he almost yelled. But she heard him.

He stared at her. She was with a blonde merman, his hair messy and his friendly-looking magenta eyes wandering over the menu.

"…Ikuto…?"

**Me: MUAHA! Such a cliffy. **

**Amu: That's just too evil. But not as evil as…**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HECK?! **

**Amu and Me: -laughter-**

**Ikuto: WHY AM I WEARING A FLUFFY…OH GOSH!**

**xD REVIEW please. If you don't review, I won't continue for a whilleee :3**


	7. Explanations

**Me: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. :P**

**Amu: You have THAT right! T.T **

**Ikuto: I looked at her e-mail. She had blackmail saying to upate "or else".**

**Me: … xD Well anyway,whatever chapter this is, please enjoy. **

**Oh, and by the way, you all may be wondering: Where are Amu's charas? Or Yoru?**

**Yoru stayed with Utau. He knew what happened to Ikuto, though.**

**Amu's charas are kept safe in a room where they can have whatever they want. xD She doesn't want to take them anywhere in fear that they might be hurt or stolen. **

Chapter 7

Explanations

_Flashback_

_He stared at her. She was with a blonde merman, his hair messy and his friendly-looking magenta eyes wandering over the menu._

"…_Ikuto…?"_

**x.x.x.x.**

"…Ikuto…?" Amu said again, her eyebrows being pulled to form a worried and sorrowful expression.

"Ikuto-kun, how do you know the princess?!" Ichira exclaimed, and swam over to Amu.

"Oh princess, you're my idol! I love you, and I have seaweed with portraits of you _everywhere_! What a surprise to see you here!"

"You too… Ikuto, who's this?"

Ichira stepped in for him. "He asked me on a walk, and, well, I'm here!"

Amu's eyes wandered to me, with confusion and sadness.

"Amu, it's-"

"Meet me at the palace. You'll have a surprise, Tsukiyomi." She growled. The blonde-haired man sent a glance towards me, but it was expressionless.

"Ichira, lets go somewhere else," Ikuto sighed. What had he _done_?

"Okay, Ikuto-kun! You _have _to tell me about your connection to Princess Amu!"

Ikuto sighed again. _What connection?_

**At the Restaurant, with Amu**

"Who was that, Hinamori?" the blonde asked.

"Look, it's none of your business, Tadase…" Amu sniffed a bit, but looked away from his pinkish-purple eyes.

"He better not be a replacement," his magenta eyes had a stern look.

"Not anymore…" she murmured, way to quiet for him to hear.

She reached for her conch shell packed in her little purse. She reached her father, and said,

"Father, I'm marrying..."

"_Tadase?!" _

"…I think so."

"_Wonderful, we'll have preparations by today!"_

"…Goodbye, father."

She dropped the conch back into her purse and slid out from the seat provided at their booth.

"I'm sorry, Tadase, I have to go now,"

"I'm going to be king." Were his final words.

_How can those eyes be so deceiving? _ She thought as she exited The Shell (the restaurant they were at).

**With Ikuto**

"Look, Ichira, I know you might be disappointed, but…"

"I know, Ikuto."

"What?" he asked, puzzled by her calm voice.

"I know. You just wanted to get back at Amu, and I'm just part of your plan, right?"

"…"

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Go after her, Ikuto. I won't be hurt."

He stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Now, GO! Before she marries that other merman!"

"What about you, though?!"

"I'll be fine. Boys come to me just like you did, anyway," she giggled. He smirked, said his good-byes and thank-yous, and swam at the speed of light. (How fast is light, anyway? O.o)

**At The Palace. Amu is there, and Ikuto's half a minute away.**

"Father…" she said, her voice still uneasy. Servants were speeding frantically around the room, placing vases, hanging banners, re-painting walls. (xD)

"Amu, I'm so glad you chose this path," her father grinned.

"…me…" could she really say that she was happy? _Was _she happy? Why would Ikuto just _do _that all of a sudden?

"AMU!" came that voice. The voice that made her stomach ache.

_Why does my stomach ache whenever I think or see him…?_

"Amu, please!"

_Those eyes that make me feel like I can't breathe anymore underwater…_

"It was a mistake!!"

_Those words…_

"Ikuto…"

"Amu." Her father gave her a stern look. "He can't interrupt this! If he doesn't leave _now, _he will be banished."

"I'm willing to die for Amu. Just, give me one minute, _please_,"

"…Father, let him."

"But A—"

"Or I'm not marrying Tadase!!"

"…Very well. One minute, and _one minute only_," he said with a groan.

Amu led Ikuto to a corner.

"Okay, what is it."

**Me: Heeeheee. Zuzu-chan decided to be nice for the holidays, so she will upload TWO CHAPTERS today!! YAYYY!**

**Ikuto: Fweep.**

**Me: That's my word D**

**Ikuto: You're the one writing my script c.c**

**Me: Anyway. If you guys were wondering what "Seaweed" was when Ichira was swooning over Amu, it's like papyrus or paper, except it doesn't rot or fall apart. **

**REVIEW!! Please. :3**


	8. It Comes To This

**Me: The last chapter as I promised :3 First, before I begin, I would like to thank these wonderful reviewers and readers.**

**ElizabethXChara, Amuto Forever, oxCuteKataraox, sierraphantom, UnderSeaFlower, Moons-Chan, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, shugocharapimp, sweettara10, HianoRei, xXVampire-ObsessedXx, tenko12, Neko Alice-chan, Swift Ninja Layla, girlylove23, THE BOOKLOVERS, SUNCAT333. You guys rock! :D**

**Ikuto: can we get to the point? -.-**

**Me: no :D And this mayyyy be a long chappptterrr. **

Chapter 8

It Comes to This

"A-Amu, I, it was stupid revenge, and, I, I, I didn't mean…" Ikuto couldn't believe he felt like crying.

"…Ikuto?" her voice rang in his ears like music. He looked up to her flawless, smooth face. There was a grin on it, a soft, gentle grin.

"I forgive you."

His sorrow was suddenly gone. The pang of guilt that clawed his stomach disappeared, and his heart almost exploded.

Why was he so in love with her? He'd only known her for 6 days. Those were only the six happiest days of his life.

"I…actually…love you, Amu," he said.

Her eyes widened. She felt the tingling sensation again, but this time it felt like it was about to burst.

"I…love you too, Ikuto!!" she sobbed, and hugged him tightly.

"Six days…" he murmured.

"Six days, the happiest of my life," she whispered.

She felt the same, too? But what could be so dull? There was no crime, here, right? No WANTED people, no FBI, and he had heard that mermaids are immortal, so, no death, no devil… right?

"HINAMORI AMU!"

Speak of the devil, and he shall come.

"YOU! THIEVING little MERMAN! You are a DISGRACE to all MERFOLK!" Tadase roared.

"One minute is up," the king said. He had no pity in his voice.

"Father, I changed my mi—"

"NO! Amu, you are choosing the wrong man! Six days?!?! You've been with Tadase for _two years!_"

"But I don't _love _Tadase!!"  
Tadase sneered and stole the king's trident. The king put up no resistance, but he didn't know who Tadase was going to shoot at.

"Amu, if I can't be king, then no one else can. There will _be_ no princess!!"  
He pointed the golden and beautiful but dangerous weapon at her. The king tried to take the sharp item away from Tadase, but Tadase pointed it towards him in a warning.

"Change your mind yet?" he asked, his fingers tightening his grip.

Amu looked frightened, but her voice came out clear and clean.

"Never."

"THEN YOU SHALL MEET DOOM! The only device that can kill mermaids, in my hands!" he rose the trident, then brang it down with such force that lightning bolts zoomed from the points.

"NO!" Ikuto screamed. (low scream, not like a girl… xD)

Amu braced herself, a single tear dropping from her eye. She didn't have time to use her magic as a shield…

"I love you," whispered Ikuto, and swam in front of Amu.

"IKUTO!" she yelled.

In a second a blast of lightning and electricity fumed in front of Amu. She let out a scream, but it wasn't for her. After the yellow light faded, there lay a lifeless, but still beautiful, Ikuto.

"Don't bother to bury him," Tadase ordered. After all, he _was _the new king.

As he turned to leave, he heard a gigantic gasp.

His head turned to see tiny sparkles rising from Ikuto's body. His eyes widened.

"Impossible…"

Amu looked from Ikuto to Tadase.

"Yes possible." She straightened her tail and, carrying Ikuto with her, swam to Tadase and her father.

"Ikuto…Ikuto… isn't… a mermaid." She hesitated for her Father and Tadase's reaction.

"…Amu, you disobeyed the law!" roared the king.

"I know I did! And the only reason is because I'm forced to marry him!!" she pointed a finger at the blonde, who was still shocked. "YOU weren't forced to marry mother, were you?! Would she be _happy _if she saw the situation I was in?!" her lungs seemed about ready to give out, but she forced them to assist her.

"Do you think Tadase really LOVES me?! I mean, look at him! He tried to _kill _me! Can't you see in your head?! He wants to be _KING!_"

"..." All the king could do was just comprehend what his petite but strong daughter had said.

"And… do you know… _how _Mother died?"  
"She died… of…"  
"How do you think Tadase knows how to use the trident?"

Tadase threw a deathly glare at Amu, but she ignored him and went on.

"She can't die of old age or any wound. The killer… was…"

"STOP THIS NOW!" Tadase roared.

"No, you stop," the king answered. "Why did you kill Midori?"

"If she died, you would ask for someone to take your daughter's hand."

"You had it all planned out?" the king asked.

"YES!! I DID! AND THAT STUPID HUMAN RUINED MY CHANCE!"  
"Amu, which of these men do you love?" the king asked calmly.

Amu knew the answer before he finished. "Ikuto."  
"You do know that Ikuto's magic of being able to stay underwater will wear off soon, right?"  
"Yes."

"You know what you have to do."  
"STOP! WHO WILL BE FUTURE QUEEN?!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Yes!!" Amu said, trying to be heard over Tadase's ranting. "I know what I have to do!!"  
"Then, my daughter, do what must be done. I love you," the king said.

"As for you, Hotori Tadase," he said. "I have someone for you."

"…Princess"

"Not At All," the king grinned.

And as he said the last word, all eyes turned towards the door where a girl with cornsilk colored hair curved at her back, and her bangs were gathered into a + clip. She had purple eyes, and smiled.

"My future husband."  
**[A/N: THANK YOU Nefarious Seraph 13 for the suggestion of a pairing with Tadase]**

Tadase's mouth dropped.

"The only thing," the king said, grinning evilly again, "Is that she's a crook, too."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A CROOK?!" Tadase steamed.

"Yes, in fact, I am."

"It can't be helped," said the girl with a singsong voice.

Again Tadase's mouth dropped and he had a smile.

"You're beautiful," he mouthed. She widened her eyes in astonishment.

"Have fun in jail, you guys," the king said happily, and the guards took them out, which was hard because they were both staring at eachother.

"Lulu," she whispered.

"Tadase," he answered.

Who knows what happened after that?

**Back to Amu.**

"Amu, you should go now," the king said. "It's almost time,"

"Yes, father," she said.

Her father, the servants, and her swam to the top of the palace, where just five feet was the surface of the water.

"My daughter, best regards in the human world."

"I will, father! I will," she said, crying happy tears.

"And love that man, because, well, he's a good man." The king tried to search for more words, but he couldn't. He was glad his daughter finally found someone.

"You do realize your immortality will be gone," the king said, "and you will never be able to change into a mermaid."

"I know. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Then, Amu, I release you into the world of the legged ones!"  
All the servants cheered.

"Thank you everybody!!"  
"Go big sister! Goo!" Ami cheered.

"Good-bye!"

A light flashed, and before Amu and Ikuto knew it, they were where they met, on the rocks.

"…Amu?"  
"Ikuto," Amu smiled, and brang her lips to his.

"Woah, what are these?!" Amu held up to sticks that seemed attached to her body.

"Those are legs." He answered, smirking.

"…Do I need them?"  
"Yes, yes you do." He smiled.  
"IKUTOOOOOOOO!!!"

The voice of Utau came firing down the beach.

"IKUTO! WHERE WERE YOU? YOU WERE MISSING FOR 6 DAYS! WHO'S THIS? WHERE'D YOU MEET HER? WHERE ARE HER PANTS?! WHERE ARE _YOUR _PANTS?!" she sobbed, hugging Ikuto to death.

"…Long story, Utau. Let's just say… I'm getting married."  
"MARRIED?!" she stopped crying. "I'M HAPPY! BECAUSE I AM, TOO!"  
"YOU CAN STOP YELLING!" Ikuto yelled. They all laughed.

"Amu, pleasure to meet you," she said. She almost held up her legs, because, remember back then, when you had to slap tails?  
"Utau," she answered, and took Amu's hand in hers. They smiled instantly.

"So, who's the lucky man?" she asked Utau. She instantly blushed.

"His name is Kukai."

After that, Utau, Kukai, Amu and Ikuto had a wedding together, and they all lived happily ever after :DDDD

**Me: SQUEE! IT'S DONE! –sob-**

**Ikuto: What a crappy ending!**

**Me: Your face is a crappy ending… -.-**

**Amu: D: How rude!**

**Me: Sorry, I'm just hyper!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**

_**I LUFFLES YOU ALL!**_

And I hope you liked my story :]


End file.
